


Like Fish In A Barrel

by amongststardust



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongststardust/pseuds/amongststardust
Summary: When Meg encounters the Deathslinger for the first time she doesn't quite know how to run away from him and gets caught. He appreciates that she is the first not to struggle as he reels her in.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Like Fish In A Barrel

**Author's Note:**

> Watched a survivor get reeled in without struggling and the Deathslinger used it to drag them around, basically putting the survivor on a leash. Then this happened.

At the start it had been a normal trial.

When she’d spawned into the match she’d immediately started off and begun to work on the gen closest to her. For a moment it crossed her mind that finding a gen in the center of the map would have been better, behind her was a corner.

She’d backed herself into the corner, basically. Her head turned, eyes catching sight of her surroundings. There was a wall over there with a window that she could vault if necessary and on her left was a pallet between two trees.

She’d probably choose the pallet but she hoped that she wouldn’t be found first.

Deft fingers kept working on the gen, her brows furrowing as she concentrated on getting it done. The engine noise picked up in loudness as it progressed. No one had been caught yet and the obsession wasn’t getting chased either.

Without communication and no one in Bond reach she couldn’t tell if either one of the other two survivors was being chased by the killer.

The gen was so close to being done, frustratingly close, when she heard an ominous sound, accompanied with the hearbeat of the terror radius shortly after.

Deathslinger.

She hadn’t faced him yet, the redhead thought, worried as she didn’t know how to best run away from him. Perhaps he was similar enough to Huntress and she knew how to loop the hatchet wielding Russian. She’d done it multiple times to success, making Huntress either resort to trying to hit her with a melee or abandoning the chase to restock her hatchets.

Did Deathslinger have to restock? How did he reload his weapon?

She didn’t have more time to contemplate as he came closer, rounding the corner of the wall in her field of view, spotting her at the gen. She looked back at him with defiance written across her face, finishing the gen in front of him.

He chuckled, a deep throaty sound that caused chills to run down her back.

“Shouldn’t have done that, foolish gal.”

Raising his weapon he aimed down sights, a quick shot barely missing her by a hair’s breadth. Again he laughed, a cursed sound ripping from his throat, as she turned around to run. She wouldn’t get far.

Having cornered herself her only option was the pallet, she stood slightly behind it, towards one of the two trees. She watched him stalk closer, noticing that he was walking slower than most killers. Like Huntress, she thought. Maybe her assumptions hadn’t been that far off.

He handled his weapon with proficiency, promptly reloading as he walked towards the pallet with a swagger to his step. He was a better shot than she was good at dodging. The first shot had merely been a warning shot.

She moved counterclockwise, mirroring his movement, paying close attention to staying behind whatever was close, the tree, then a rock. As long as she did that she would be fine, she reckoned.

He stepped between the trees, right where the pallet was.

“I will get you” he threatened with a growl, his white eyes glowing as he searched for her. He couldn’t see her around the corner but he was certain she was there, waiting for him to make a move.

Taking a step forward, just enough for the red light to fall around the corner of the tree, he caused her to move, just as he had expected. He took a step backwards without looking back, anticipating that she would call his bluff and run away from the loop that would get her caught eventually.

Just like he had hoped.

She didn’t have Sprintburst so she hadn’t gotten much of a headstart, only having managed to get some distance between the two of them. Too little to make any difference.

He aimed downsights again, the spearhead shooting out and catching onto her, effectively hooking her.

“Like fish in a barrel” he said, yet another dirty laugh following his words.

“Got’cha.”

She freaked, not knowing what to do. She could have tried to break free, strain the chain by using her environment, but she hadn’t faced him before. She was clueless.

He pulled her towards him, ever so slowly. Noticing that she didn’t struggle against the chain, he smirked as he looked down on her when she had eventually ended up in front of him.

“You seem to like it” he teased her, taking a step back and dragging her with him like a dog on a leash. His voice was muffled, the bandana pressed against his chin and mouth because of how he had tilted his head to look at her as he was towering over her.

“You’ll learn to love it” he growled as he reeled her in closer, tilting her chin up so she was forced to look at him, taking aback by the glow of his eyes against the ashen strands of white of his beard and hair.

"Eventually."


End file.
